soyouthinkyoucandancefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 6/Performances
All performances of Season 6 of So You Think You Can Dance. Week 1: Top 20 Meet the Top 20 Performance Show (October 26, 2009) *This was only a Showcase and there were no eliminations. Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Adam Shankman Group Dances: Performance/Results Show (October 27, 2009) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Adam Shankman *Due to network conflicts with the World Series, the show was unable to schedule a separate results show for the first two weeks. As a result, no public voting was held on those occasions; after the couples' performances, the judges alone selected four dancers to perform solos, and subsequently eliminated two. The standard format of a performance show followed by voting, with a results show the following night, resumed for the third week of competition. Couple's Dances: Bottom 4 Solos: New partners: *Pauline Mata and Peter Sabasino Week 2: Top 18 Performance/Results Show (November 3, 2009) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Adam Shankman *Due to network conflicts with the World Series, the show was unable to schedule a separate results show for the first two weeks. As a result, no public voting was held on those occasions; after the couples' performances, the judges alone selected four dancers to perform solos, and subsequently eliminated two. The standard format of a performance show followed by voting, with a results show the following night, resumed for the third week of competition. Couple's Dances: Bottom 4 Solos: New partners: *Channing Cooke and Victor Smalley Week 3: Top 16 Performance Show (November 10, 2009) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Adam Shankman Couple's Dances: Results Show (November 11, 2009) Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Solos: New partners: *None Week 4: Top 14 Performance Show (November 17, 2009) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Adam Shankman Couple's Dances: Results Show (November 18, 2009) Musical guest: "According to You" - Orianthi Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Solos: New partners: *Karen Hauer and Victor Smalley Week 5: Top 12 Performance Show (November 24, 2009) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Adam Shankman Couple's Dances: Results Show (November 25, 2009) ''Musical guest: "Give It Up To Me" - Shakira'' Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Solos: New partners: *None. Now that only 10 dancers remain, partners are randomly assigned each week and the top 10 will be voted individually. Week 6: Top 10 Performance Show (December 1, 2009) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Adam Shankman Couple's Dances: Solos: Results Show (December 2, 2009) ''Musical guest: "I Wanna Rock" - Snoop Dogg (featuring Quest Crew and The Ranger$)'' Guest Dancer(s): Group Dance: Solos: Week 7: Top 8 Performance Show (December 8, 2009) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Adam Shankman Couple's Dances: SolosAshleigh Di Lello dislocated her shoulder during rehearsal and was barred from performing by doctors. As a result, she did not perform a solo. Voting for Di Lello was still opened; viewers were urged to consider her previous performances and rehearsal footage in making their choice in voting for her.: Results Show (December 9, 2009) ''Musical guests: '' *"Nobody" - Wonder Girls *"Live Like We're Dying" - Kris Allen'' '''Group Dance:' Solos: Week 8: Top 6 Performance Show (December 15, 2009) Judges: Nigel Lythgoe, Mary Murphy, Adam Shankman Couple's Dances: Finale (December 16, 2009) Judges: Lil' C, Tyce Diorio, Debbie Allen, Adam Shankman, Mary Murphy, Nigel Lythgoe ''Musical guest: '' *"I See You" - Leona Lewis *"Whataya Want from Me" - Adam Lambert *"I Am" - Mary J. Blige *"Louboutins" - Jennifer Lopez'' '''Guest Dancer(s):' Group Dance: Judge's Choice: Placement Category:Performances Category:Season 6